Viaje a la Nada
by Smithback
Summary: Terribles cosas pasan a quienes se meten con el tiempo. Un viaje en el tiempo que salió muy mal.


Viaje a la Nada

"-La vida es cosa extraña pero, afortunadamente para mí, tengo un gran sentido del ridículo…-"

**Jiddu Krishnamurty**-**Los Años del despertar**

Algo que jamás podría soportar Hermione Granger, era ver llorar a su mejor amigo Harry Potter; actual niño que venció.

Hacían apenas dos horas desde que Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado. Acabado por completo por su propia arrogancia. Harry, el tierno y siempre encantador Harry le dio una última oportunidad, le explicó de quién era la varita realmente, le dijo que ya había acabado con sus horocruces; le dijo que se arrepintiera. Voldemort, inmerso en su superioridad, lanzó el verde rayó que acabó con su propia vida.

¿por qué lloraba entonces su querido amigo?

Las vidas perdidas y trastocadas que se habían ido y quedado. Colin, Lupin, thonks, los mas conocidos. Sumaban mas de cien los cadáveres en el comedor, y quien sabe cuantos mas aún en todo el castillo. Las familias, amigos y amantes que habían sobrevivido, habrían preferido no hacerlo.

Era demasiada la carga para un corazón tan lastimado como el de Harry. Le parecía en ese momento tan indefenso, tan pequeño, tan necesitado y desdichado.

Mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos, Hermione buscaba frenéticamente en su cabeza que podía hacer para borrar todo ese dolor de su querido amigo.

-hacerlo olvidar- demasiado cruel

. –una poción para dormir- no será suficiente.

- -decirle que ahora todo estará bien- inútil.

"Si tan solo pudiera salvar a algunos, solo algunos mas." Lloraba su amigo.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos. 'solo algunos' se dijo a si misma.

Una idea se formó rápidamente en su cabeza, una posibilidad. Un viaje, un viaje en el tiempo solo para salvar a algunos, 'solo algunos 'se repitió.

"Harry." Llamó suavemente la chica.

"¿te sentirías mucho mejor si pudieses salvar a alguno? ¿me prometerías que si pudiésemos salvar a tres o cuatro personas, harías lo posible por sonreír? ¿Harry, me lo prometerías?"

Harry vio entre lagrimas a su amiga.

Por supuesto que lo haría, se conformaría con salvar a una sola persona, quien fuese. …tanta muerte…

"si, daría lo que fuese, prometería lo que fuese por una vida, Hermione."

La castaña miró intensamente a su amigo. "Harry, necesito que te tranquilices unos minutos y me escuches. ¿está bien?" su amigo trató de regular su respiración y asintió con la cabeza.

"Harry, casi al final de nuestro sexto año, la profesora McGonagall me dio algo. Me dijo que solo lo usara si por alguna razón no sobrevivías y Voldemort si lo hacía." Exhaló cansada la chica. "Harry, mi querido Harry, sé que estaría desobedeciendo a la profesora, pero si lo hacemos bien, si lo logramos, nadie lo sabrá."

La verdad era que Harry no entendía nada.

"tengo un giratiempos, Harry." Finalmente dijo la chica.

"el pelinegro abrió grandes los ojos. se sintió re -energetizado. Se sintió vivo.

"Hermione, es… ¿verdad?" abría y cerraba la boca el chico. "podríamos, podemos—"

Hermione puso un dedo en los labios de su amigo. "Harry, entiende que es muy riesgoso. ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestro tercer año, verdad? Si algo sale mal, podríamos hacer que Voldemort no muriese, podríamos matarnos a nosotros mismos, podríamos hacer que el universo colapsara…"

"podemos salvarlos, Hermione."

Hermione al ver a su amigo con tanta vida y esperanza, como no lo había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo ya; aceptó. Haría lo que fuese por la felicidad de su amigo.

"bien, toma la capa de invisibilidad, vamos a las mazmorras, ahí está escondido el giratiempos." Su amigo, que ahora parecía mucho mas joven, asintió una y otra ves con la cabeza.

Ya en un salón cerca de el aula de pociones, Hermione movió algunas bancas, dio algunos golpecitos con la varita, dibujó algo con su sangre y el piso se abrió. Ahí, pequeño y sin nada que lo cubriese, estaba un giratiempos. Tanta magia en algo tan pequeño, tanta esperanza y tanto riesgo en algo tan pequeño.

"bien, Harry, creo que con dos vueltas bastará… nos ponemos la capa y buscamos a-" fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo del chico.

"gracias Hermione, en verdad gracias. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido."

Hermione, emocionada por el abrazo, ya que rara vez era él quien iniciaba el contacto físico, le devolvió el abrazo igualmente de fuerte. "yo también Harry, yo también."

Después de unos minutos, Hermione colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de ambos y giró dos veces el artefacto. tanto Harry como Hermione cerraron los ojos y esperaron a que la extraña sensación pasara.

"listo, hemos llegado." Dijo ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con una mirada llena de determinación, partieron a buscar a los Lupin. Según había escuchado Hermione, habían sido los primeros en morir, seguidos casi inmediatamente y casi en el mismo lugar por Colin. No sería fácil, lo sabían.

"ahí están." Susurró Hermione al ver a Lupin pelear con Antonin.

"solo lanzaremos un aturdidor hacia el mortifago. Debajo de la capa no nos verán." Susurró ahora Harry; a lo que Hermione solo respondió con un seco 'si'.

Harry levantó la varita, hechizo en la punta de la boca."confun-"

"¡expeliarmus!" alguien gritó detrás de ellos y el hechizo dio justo en medio de los dos viajeros, llevándose consigo la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la varita alzada, pero no hizo nada al ver a un perplejo Colin. Obviamente el chico no esperaba darles a ellos.

"¡¿Harry, Hermione, qué hacen aquí?" gritó Remus que aún peleaba con Antonin.

"ya nos íbamos." Jaló Hermione a su amigo. Lamentablemente alguien les cortó el paso.

Unas versiones, unas horas mas jóvenes, de si mismos junto con Ron, salieron de un pasillo. A su izquierda.

"¿qué demonios?" gritó Ron mientras les lanzaba una maldición.

Los viajeros, aún impactados por lo que acababa de suceder, solo se movieron un poco para esquivar el ataque.

Todos, Thonks, Remus, Antonin, Colin, Ron y las dos versiones de Harry y Hermione se apuntaban los unos a los otros sin saber realmente que hacer.

La Hermione que aún no hacía el viaje en el tiempo, lo comprendió; algo había salido muy, pero que muy mal. a punto de llevarse a Harry y Ron por otro lado para lanzarles un oblibiate o convencerlos de que eran personas disfrazadas como ellos mismos, fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que hizo sembrar todo el castillo.

El Harry Potter que aún no vencía a el señor tenebroso, comenzó a desvanecerse, seguido prontamente por su correspondiente amiga. La luz del castillo parecía ir y venir. Una pared colapsó, justo a lado del singular grupo. Pudieron todos ver como el sol se ocultaba, seguido de la luna, el sol salía de nuevo, la luna, sol, luna, sol, luna, sol, luna, sol, luna… todo en cuestión de segundos. Las paredes del castillo caían, podían ver los árboles del bosque derretirse como si fuesen mantequilla. Las cosas y personas en todo el mundo morían, desaparecían, se diluían, evaporaban, se quemaban. Los edificios y montañas colapsaban por igual. El mar desaparecía, o hervía en cuestión de segundos.

En el cielo, luces deslumbrantes estallaban para después de unos instantes desaparecer. Galaxias lejanas chocaban las unas con las otras. Agujeros negros se avían y cerraban, llevándoselo todo a su paso. Soles, planetas esteroides se convertían en una masa sin forma alguna. el cielo parecía una pintura fresca a la que acabasen de arrojar agua; los colores se mezclaban.

-cosas terribles les pasan a las personas que se meten con el tiempo-

… y el universo colapsó.

*Notas finales de la catastrófica autora:

¿y? que tal…? Es que jamás he leído una historia de viajes en el tiempo en que todo … todo saliera realmente mal.

Quizá me fui un poquito a los extremos…

Dejen sus comentarios finales… je je je.

Suerte, bye

Los personajes que reconozcan son de la que si debe ser nombrada, J.K.R.


End file.
